


Hearts Beat Fast

by CeliaEquus



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Cards, Fix-It, Follow-up to fanart on Deviantart, Link in summary, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Sequel, Sign those cards already!, Slash, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil survived Loki.  But can he survive Captain America FINALLY signing his cards?  And what does the good captain have on his mind?<br/>The authorised sequel to a piece of fan art on Deviantart.  The URL is in the notes; you should read that first.<br/>(It's so CUTE!)<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Beat Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the address for the fanart: http://lolita-yaoi-girl.deviantart.com/art/The-Avengers-Fanfic-Comic-Phil-x-Steve-304989800?q=boost%3Apopular%20steve%20phil%20avengers&qo=25  
> I checked with the artist before posting this, so it has her seal of approval. Enjoy!

“Got a pen?”  
Phil fumbled with his cards while he searched for something in his locker. Damn it, why did he have so much goddamned Captain America merchandise? Okay, he knew why; but why was it here, in a cramped space on boar—  
Oh. God. Captain America was pressing against his back, reaching around him, touching his hands…  
Taking the cards.  
“I’ll hold these for you,” Steve said, and he pulled back. Phil could breathe again.  
“Thanks,” he said.  
He knocked a couple of things over with his shaking hands before he could find a pen. It was decorated with mini shields, and a gloved Captain America arm was the clip.  
“Wow, they really went all-out with this stuff, didn’t they?” Steve remarked, smiling down at the pen. Phil blushed.  
“Yeah,” he said, and he rubbed the back of his neck. “They’re collectors items, all the old stuff. The new things that Stark Industries have put out… just not as authentic.”  
“If Tony wasn’t making so much money out of it, I’d have more fun teasing him about going into the toy-making industry,” Steve said. Phil chuckled.  
“When it hits December, we can start calling him Santa,” he said.  
“So, the pen…?”  
“Right.” Phil shook his head as he handed it over. “Want to sit down?”  
“Yeah,” Steve said. “This might take awhile.”  
“You don’t have to do all of them—”  
“I don’t mind,” he interrupted. “Really. I meant to do them, but it felt awkward, you know.”  
“I did come on a bit strong, when we were on the jet.”  
“I didn’t mean then. After we found out that your death was faked. Every time I went to ask you, I remembered that day.” Steve paused as he removed the lid of the pen. “It was horrible. When Commander Fury told us you were dead, and I saw the fake cards…” He looked down, and didn’t speak as he wrote on each card. Phil leaned back on his locker and looked away, thinking back to that day as well.  
Thor may have forgotten about his brother’s magic tricks, but Phil hadn’t. R&D had designed lifelike clones, which could only be activated by the person they resembled. Phil had started up his clone, armed it, and sent it out to confront Loki, watching from a dark corner. He had to make the movements the clone was making; which meant that when Loki stabbed the clone (and Phil loved the irony of that) he had to make sure that he made the right movement. Quite frankly, he had been impressed with his performance.  
Fury hadn’t known that was going to happen, until he saw Phil in the shadows. By then, they – along with the paramedics – were the only ones left. The medical team was sworn to secrecy until after the battle, when Phil strode into the medibay to debrief the Avengers while they were treated.  
As it turned out, Phil was the only one impressed with his brand of trickery.  
Steve cleared his throat, and Phil banged his shoulder on the locker door when he jumped.  
“Phil, are you okay?”  
“Just lost in thought,” he said, brushing invisible dust off his shoulder sleeve.  
“But did you hurt yourself?”  
“No, I’m good.”  
“Okay,” Steve said, but he didn’t look convinced. He held out the pen and cards. “All done.”  
“Thanks,” Phil said. He (carefully) stuffed them in the locker without reading them, then shut the door loudly.  
“Do you…”  
“Do I what?”  
Steve coughed again. “Do you want to go get some coffee? Clint told me about this place down the street, says it’s better than SHIELD’s coffee.”  
“Not hard to do,” Phil said, and he smiled. Then he realised what Steve had said. “Did you just ask me out to coffee?”  
“Uh, yes.”  
Don’t read anything into it, he thought. “Yeah, I’d like that. When?”  
“We could go now, if you’re not busy.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Uh, Phil?” Steve asked, as they left the locker room and began to walk down the hallway.  
“Yes, Captain?”  
“Steve,” he insisted. Phil’s heart leapt.  
“What is it, Steve?” he said.  
“I… I was wondering.” Steve looked away, almost dragging his feet.  
“We could postpone it for another day, if you want—”  
“No!” They passed a couple of agents, and Steve lowered his voice. “I’ve never actually done this before, and I was just wondering how many dates you have to go on before you can tell someone that you’re kinda falling for them?”  
Phil stopped, gaping at the superhero. Steve glanced back at him, and flushed.  
“Maybe wait a few more dates then?” he asked. “Or… no dates?” His gaze trailed away again, and he shuffled in place. Phil shook his head.  
“Dates,” he said. “Yeah. I don’t know. Whenever yo— uh, someone feels ready.” He stepped closer. “Come on. Let’s get to this coffee place before it closes. Or worse, before we’re called into action.”  
It felt weird, tilting Captain America’s chin up. But then, this wasn’t Captain America. This was Steve Rogers, eyes showing hurt, teeth clenching his bottom lip. Phil swallowed, and stroked his jaw.  
“We can wait a few dates,” he said. “Give you time to feel comfortable, make sure this is what you really want.”  
“You are,” Steve said. “I’ve never been so sure. Not even joining the army or taking the serum or… or even saving Manhattan felt this right.”  
Phil couldn’t help it; he grinned. “Okay. That saves time.” He tugged Steve down to press their lips together.


End file.
